Tohka Dinner Party
by The New Unknown
Summary: A prequel where Tohka has only discovered about her pregnancy. The Shido and Tohka are filled with joy discovering that they where going to be parents, but how will the Spirits react to this news, as they plan to tell them the news at there reunion dinner party. Will this night end well or shall it end disastrously.


**Author notes**

 **Hi everyone, I hope you liked my three stories "Tohka's Big Surprise", "Tohka's Pregnancy" and "Tohka Motherhood". Please tell me if you see any mistakes or anything that doesn't make senses to you and I'll try to fix them.**

 **I was told that some of you might not realise that the separate Tohka stories are connected. I just keep them separated, because each story shows a new thing that Tohka learns when she grows and matures into a woman, a wife and a mother. And each of those stories show a different a time skip in all the things in Tohka's life.**

 **And I'm only saying this to those who don't know, but I'm pretty sure most of you know that they are connected.**

 **Now the reason I'm doing this story is, because I had this planned when I was doing Tohka's Pregnancy, but didn't seem to work in for the story and would go to far. So I planned to do this story before I did Tohka Motherhood.**

 **This story happens when Tohka found out she was pregnant a few weeks back. There planning on telling their friends "The Spirits" at a reunion dinner party at there house. But the couple are nervous on how they will react and if this is going to upset them.**

 **Anyways let's start our date.**

* * *

 **Tohka Dinner Party**

Four days has past since Tohka found out she was pregnant, which brought great happiness to her and Shido. Tonight they are planning on telling their friends at there reunion dinner at there house, but Tohka worry about how this news will affect them. Since there feelings where left hurt when they became a couple. And at their wedding even though they showed their support for her and Shido. It was still hard for them to accept it and Tohka worries deeply if they will be happy for them or if this going to complicate things even further.

* * *

It was six pm at the Itsuka residents. At the kitchen Shido was chopping up some carrots and celery to go with the dip for something to snack on while dinner would be getting ready, while he prepared the ingredients he needed to make a chicken curry, and Tohka was setting up the table making it look nice for their friends when they come. But while she was doing that something on her mind was obviously troubling her.

* * *

It was six o'clock and the couple were getting themselves ready. Making themselves look nice for there reunion dinner, Shido was wearing a black tuxedo and pants with a white buttoned up shirt underneath and a blue tie. While Tohka was wearing a dark purple dress with short purple heels, a necklace with purple braids and her purple ribbon in her hair. But while she was getting herself ready, she had the same troubled look on her face.

"Shido… " answered Tohka.

"Yes Tohka" said Shido facing Tohka.

"Do we really have to tell them?"

"Well… we can't keep this from them" said Shido.

"But what if there not happy with use having a baby?"

"Tohka there our friends. I'm sure they'll be happy for use"

"I'm just worried they'll get upset like when we became a couple. They were quite sad about that. And things became awkward" worried Tohka.

"Yes… things were awkward, but remember our wedding? We wouldn't have been married if they didn't help you. And they've been moving on and they have supported our relationship" reasoned Shido.

"Yeah, but there not entirely over it yet. And what if this upsets them?" Said Tohka looking down with worry.

"Tohka… " Shido holding Tohka's hands as she looks up facing Shido.

"Let's not worry about what happens and enjoy tonight with our friends. We'll tell them when the time feels right" reassured Shido smiling at Tohka as this made her feel better.

* * *

It seven o'clock and Shido got the chicken curry and rice cooking as final preparations were done before there friends come. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell ringing was heard. The couple both walked to the front door, as they opened it, there guests Origami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Kotori, Mana, Kurumi, Reine, The Yamai Twins Kaguya and Yuzuru, Miku, Natsumi, Nia and Mukuro where all here as they greeted Shido and Tohka, as the couple welcomed them in.

As they all moved to the lounge room, they noticed the delicious aroming smell of Shido's cooking.

"Mmm…. what's that smell?" said Yoshinon.

"That would be the chicken curry cooking" answered Shido.

"That sounds like it's going to be delicious" smiled Yoshino gracefully.

"Agreed. Anything Shido makes always tastes delicious" said Yuzuru.

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to eating whatever you make Onee-chan. Since I've always been busy with work all the time that I have to eat those horrible, tasteless quick meals. And I've missed you cooking as well" said Kotori.

"I bet that's not all you've missed Kotori" teased Yoshinon as the puppet giggled.

"Waa… I don't know what your talking about" siad Kotori crossing her arms with her eyes closed, turning her head to the left, as she slightly blushed.

"Geez… I was only teasing" said the white pirate rabbit puppet.

* * *

As everyone was catching up with one another. Shido was getting the bowls out for dinner as he was serving it up.

"Dinners ready everyone" called out Shido.

Everyone picked up a bowl and sat at the table. As everyone was at the table, giving thanks for the food.

They started eating while talking to each other some more.

"So how is everyone?" asked Shido.

"Well Yoshino has been great will the kids, they love her very much" said Yoshinon.

"Oh stop it was nothing. Yoshinon did a way better job than me" smiled Yoshino blushing Yoshinon's complement.

"But it's true. They love you and they think your great" complemented the pirate rabbit.

"But they love how funny you are Yoshinon"

"Yeah I'm pretty funny, but your great with them and the parents trust you with their children"

Yoshino giggled and slightly blushed to what Yoshinon said.

"Well it sounds like your great with the children" smiled Shido.

"Playing and being with the children is what I love most about my job" smiled Yoshino.

"Well that's great" smiled Tohka.

As everyone else was happy for Yoshino enjoying her job.

"Well I had a world tour around the world" said Miku.

As everyone looked at her with amazement.

"Wow really?" said Tohka.

"Well that's no surprise coming from a world famous idol" said Nia.

"Well how was it?" asked Shido.

"It was great singing for everyone, making everyone happy with my singing, but it can be exhausting and tiring as well"

"But on my journey I met someone" said Miku to everyone's surprise.

"When you say, you met some. Do you mean?" Asked Kotori as Miku began to realize what she meant.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that. I mean I made a new friend" corrected Miku.

"Really. Who is she?" asked Tohka.

"Well his name is Daniel and actually he's a boy… " said Miku as everyone was surprised by that.

"I thought your not comfortable with men?" asked Tohka.

"Well I was, but that's when I met Daniel. We met when I was going to my next performance. When I got there, while the staff help set up the stage, I had some time to explore and look around the shops and sites that the town had before my performances started. But when I was done looking around, it was getting dark and I was lost. I started to worry as I could find my way make, that's when I met daniel. He helped me find my way back and after that we became good friends. Now we call and message each other" explained Miku.

"Well I'm glad you made new friends on your trip Miku" said Shido with a smile.

"I'm glad as well. It really helped me let go of my trauma towards men"

"Well that's really great Miku" said Shido happy for Miku.

"Yeah. I'm glad you no longer feel that way" said Tohka.

As everyone was happy for Miku.

"Thank you everyone" smiled Miku.

"Guess its my turn to tell what me, Natsumi, Kaguya and Yuzuru have been doing" said Nia.

"Well what have you guys been doing?" asked Shido.

"Well since we finished our Silver Bullet series. We had to think up a new manga. It was tricky at first but, me, Natsumi, Kaguya and Yuzuru had an idea. We decided to call our new manga, Date A Hero"

"What's it about?" asked Tohka.

"Well it's about a city called Tanilgu City who suffers a horrible disaster call Eruption Quakes that happen underground, and our main protagonist a young boy named Chido Uzumaki, an average, normal high school student whose life changes when he meets a strange and beautiful girl that came from the Eruption Quakes, and earns the truth about Eruption Quakes from his two sisters Katori and Mania. That these girls who come out of the Eruption Quakes are beings, called Phantoms and they only way to stop them is for Chido to date them"

"Wow that sounds almost like use" said Tohka.

"That's because it is" said Nia.

"Nia I don't like that idea, especially when it tells about what Ratatoskr has done" said Kotori.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make it to similar to our story since there will be a lot of changes compared to our story and I promise you it won't reveal anything that Ratatoskr has done and the characters will have the same personalities, but there back stories will be different, if that's okay with everyone"

As everyone replied except Kotori that there okay with that.

"Okay, but make sure you do" said Kotori.

"I promise. Also me, Natsumi, Kaguya and Yuzuru have been working on some design's a bit similar to you guys, since we've been thinking about a story that was a bit similar to our story just to remember the good times we had" said Nia.

"Muku likes the sound of that story"

"Yeah I like the sound of it too. Can we see it Nia?" said Tohka.

As everyone else asked the same.

"Sorry guys no spoilers"

"But onces its out you have a look" said Natsumi.

"I bet you will be amazed when you see my drawings" said Kaguya.

"Confirmation. I hope you'll enjoy our drawings, since Kaguya has been stressed out from perfecting the drawings we did" said Yuzuru.

"Yuzuru! Why do you have to say something like that?" said Kaguya a little embarrassed.

"I was only telling them how much it means to you" said Yuzuru.

"Well you don't have to be saying something like that" said Kaguya.

* * *

Has anyone has some exciting news to share" asked Shido.

Nothing really for me its been mostly paperwork that me and Reine had to fill out" said kotori.

"But your the commander of the Fraxinus. Don't you have any exciting mission you had?" asked Tohka.

"Not really. Every since all of us where sealed, there hasn't been any new spirits or any Spacequakes and since DEM was shut down there hasn't been any signs of them. So now mostly I do paperwork and we only board the Fraxinus when there's trouble. So nothing really interesting happens"

"Well that's a shame" said Tohka.

"Nothing really exciting for me either. Then looking after the animals and giving the children the pets they want. But it is nice to see the children smiling when they get there pet and see how happy when the puppies or kittens are when they get to be with their owner" said Kurumi.

"Muku store is becoming quite successful, since everyone comes to my shop for the different dress I make" said Mukuro.

"Well that's wonderful to hear" said Shido.

"Thank you for saying that Nushi-sama" smiled Mukuro.

"Yeah congratulation" said Tohka and everyone else.

As Mukuro smiled and thanking to everyone congratulating her.

"What did you do Origami?" asked Tohka.

"Mostly did paperwork"

"That's all you did"

"Well I can't tell you the rest since it's classified information" said Origami.

"Okay then"

"Well does anyone else have something to tell?" asked Shido.

"Well I'm looking for a job Nee-sama and I might of found one, but I don't know if I got it yet. Since they haven't called me back yet"

"Well good for you Mana" said Shido.

"Also I might have found a house as well. Surprisingly though its actually a few blocks away from your house as well. But I haven't moved in yet" said Mana.

"Well that's great, me and Tohka might visit you once you move in and we could help you move in"

"Yeah. I would like that very Nee-sama" smiled Mana.

"Speaking of sharing news. What did you and Tohka do boy. Have you been going to the next level in bed" teased Nia.

As Shido and Tohka both blushed to her words much to their chagrin.

"Hehehe… I was only teasing" said Nia, but she soon noticed there silent and blushed looks on their faces.

"Why so silent?" as Nia was beginning to suspect something.

"Well me and Tohka have some news that we wanted to share with all of you…" before Shido could say anything else, Tohka left the table in a hurry towards the kitchen.

"Where's Tohka going?" asked Yoshinon. Much to everyone's confusion to why she just left.

"Was it something I said?" asked Nia.

"Um… excuse me could you give us a moment.

"Tohka… " called out Shido as he left the table to talk to Tohka.

* * *

"Tohka what's wrong?"

"Everyone is having a good time. I'm still worried that telling them about us having a baby could upset this"

"Tohka like I said before no matter what happens we'll tell them together and I'm sure they'll understand and be happy for us"

"Will they really be happy for us?"

"I know they will" smiled Shido kissing his wife on the forehead while hold hands and walked back to the table.

* * *

"Sorry everyone Tohka was a little nervous about the news"

"Whatever it is, it sound like its big" said Nia.

"Yeah. What's the news?" asked Kotori as everyone listened closely.

"Well…" while Shido was holding Tohka's hand.

"Tohka is pregnant" as everyone heard the news to where left wide eyed and surprised by those words. As Tohka began to think they were upset. But as everyone finally processed the information there reaction was the exact opposite of what Tohka was expecting.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations" said Yoshino and Yoshinon.

"Congratulations Nii-sama. I'm going to be an aunty" squealed Mana with a big smile.

"Congratulations Onii-chan"

"Muku is happy for Nushi-sama and Tohka"

"Good for you two. But I'm quite surprised that boy and Tohka would be starting early" said Nia.

"Congratulation you two. I'm happy for you" said Origami.

"Well congratulations" said Kaguya.

"Yes congratulations Shido and Tohka" said Yuzuru.

"Good for you two" said Natsumi.

"Congratulation Shin and Tohka"

"Aw… congratulations Darling and Tohka"

"Hehehe …. Yes congratulation Shido and Tohka" smiled Kurumi.

* * *

As the conversation and the big news was revealed, it was getting late and everyone began to leave saying goodbye to Shido and Tohka and thanking them for dinner as they left one by one.

"I'll have to visit to see how my nephew or niece is doing. Anyways thanks for dinner and I had a really good time" said Kotori as she left.

"If there's anything you two need some advice or anything call me" said Reine.

"Thanks you for the offer Reine" said Shido.

"Your welcome Shin and thanks for inviting me"

"It was my pleasure" smiled Shido as Reine left.

"I'm so happy for you Nii-sama. I can't wait until I get to see my nephew or nieces" said Mana with a joyful smile as she hugged her brother goodbye and said bye to Tohka as she was the last person to leave.

"Well Tohka that ended well than expected" said Shido putting his arm around Tohka's shoulder.

"Yeah. I was getting so nervous over nothing" smiled Tohka with relief.

"Well how do you feel now Tohka?"

"Well… I feel great to be honest"

"Well that's great Tohka" smiled Shido as he kissed his wife on the left side of her forehead as Tohka smiled with happiness as she cuddled up to her husband.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Well that's it I hope you like it. The reason I wanted to do not just because I thought of it, but to also show that Shido and Tohka's relationship with the spirits aren't so awkward that they continue being friends.**

 **Also my Birthday is coming up in a few days and I was thinking, for a special time only I was thinking if you had any Tohka story requests for me to do. If you have any Tohka story requests please tell me and I'll do it. After I do my final Tohka story. I hope you like wedding bells, because get ready for Tohka Matrimony which will be released on the 29th of June.**

 **Anyways have a great day. (^V^)**


End file.
